Problem: A hyperbola has its two foci at $(5, 0)$ and $(9, 4).$ Find the coordinates of its center.
The center lies at the midpoint of the line segment connecting the two foci, so the center has coordinates $\left(\frac{5+9}{2}, \frac{0+4}{2}\right) = \boxed{(7,2)}.$